


Gifts

by scoob2222



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 22:58:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13913946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoob2222/pseuds/scoob2222
Summary: Spoilers for 4x07.  Patrick's gives David anniversary gifts 1, 2, and 3.





	Gifts

Patrick is so excited he just barely stopped himself from shaking. Usually overexcitement is David’s job in their relationship, but today he couldn’t help it. It had been a week since David accidentally  
called him his boyfriend and made them official, and it was one month since their first kiss.

In his mind that made this his first anniversary with David. He assumed David would have no interest what so ever in celebrating it. Patrick is just starting to scratch the surface of David Rose, but at  
the same time he felt he knew the man inside out. 

David Rose would never want to celebrate an anniversary because he’d be too scared things would collapse.

Things weren’t going to collapse, because for the first time in his life Patrick is happy to celebrate an anniversary. He is happy to have someone to kiss and touch and spoil.

David would just have to get used to it.

&&&&&&

David did not get used to it. Instead he stared at the plastic package in front of him like it might bite.

“What is it?” he asks.

“It’s a present,” Patrick says, “Like a gift.”

“Why is there a gift?” he asks, his hand waving around in that adorable way that it did when he was anxious.

“It’s our anniversary,” Patrick says, “one month.”

David shakes his head, “It’s been a week…. barely.”

“One month since your birthday,” Patrick corrects, “and I’ve decided we are counting from there.”

“Oh, you’ve decided,” David says, “well I’ve decided we aren’t doing gift or anniversaries or…. any of that.”

David waves his hand again, but Patrick catches him staring at the little package in front of it.

Patrick smiles at him, “Go ahead and press it.”

David makes a face but reached forward to press the button. There is a crackling sound and then the small package starts to inflate.

It gives a little burst of sound and David lets out a yell and then a giggle that delights Patrick to no end.

“It’s a little balloon heart,” David says.

“Happy Anniversary.”

“No,” David says, “we are not doing this.”

David might have said no, but Patrick saw him carry the balloon heart home when he left for the day.

One-month anniversary gift is a success.

&&&&&&

When Patrick enters the store, David is holding the solar figured frog in his hand. It sat on a lily pad like hammock and rocked back and forth.

“We talked about this,” David starts.

“Good morning,” Patrick says, learning over to kiss his boyfriend, “Happy Anniversary!”

“No anniversary,” David says, “and no gifts.”

“Hmmm,” Patrick says, ignoring David’s irritation to kiss him again, “that is so confusing because you do appear to have a gift.”

“This is not funny,” he murmurs but immediately let Patrick kiss him again.

“It’s very funny,” Patrick argues, finally pulling away, “and it will be even funnier next month.”

David growls in irritation and stomps off to hide his swinging frog.

However, he hadn’t been able to hide his little smile. When David is happy he could never stop the small smile from crossing his face. He would immediately try to stifle it, or cover it with a sarcastic  
comment, but Patrick had gotten very good at spotting it.

He saw it on his face a moment ago, and he knew David was smiling behind the curtain right now. It brought a smile to his own face.

David spots it the moment he came back into the room, “Cut it out,” he says immediately, “or I’m leaving you here, so I can go complain to Stevie.”

“Stevie thinks I’m great and would love my gifts. Just like you do.”

“I do not like the gifts,” David says again.

Second month anniversary is also a success.

&&&&&&

Patrick watches David’s eyes fall to his fingers as he holds out the chocolate covered strawberry.

“This is cliché,” David says, his eyes practically crossing so he can keep an eye on the fruit as it got closer to his mouth.

“I mean, I could eat it instead,” he suggests, bringing the fruit toward his mouth instead. 

David’s hand snaps out and grabs his wrist, “You don’t like strawberries.”

“True, but I wouldn’t want them to go to waste.”

“Well, since you got them for me I guess I can eat them.”

“If you insist,” Patrick says, reaching out to feed David the berry.

David takes a bite, chewing carefully and giving a little moan as he swallows. Patrick must remind himself they aren’t alone, and he can’t press David back against the wall of the store and make out  
with him.

“Good present.”

“It’s not a present,” David argues, “It’s fruit.”

“Present,” Patrick argues back, “and you love it.”

David sighs, “No more anniversary presents, Patrick. It makes me….” 

Patrick leans forward and kisses him then, and tastes chocolate on his lips, “Happy Anniversary, David.”

David just shakes his head, “I’m going to get you to stop this.”

Once again, the anniversary it is a success.

Now he just must figure out what to do for four months.

**Author's Note:**

> Watched season 3 and 4 last week and became obsessed. This is the first piece I've written so lmk what you guys think of it. This awesome pair needs more fic.


End file.
